pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style)
Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Lynelle Deitch (Rock & Rule) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Stanley S. SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana and Ultimate Challenge in New York City Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG